All The Love In The World
by Ferretsandkangeroos
Summary: Just an average Lily James story, but not with them as the perfect couple...“My ears are burning, someone’s talking about me…wonder if it’s Evans…” he got up and strode out into the aisle. “You know, I really thought he was over this.” “One of these days
1. Once a Prick Always A Prick

All The Love In The World

Once a prick always a prick

Small Ferret (Smrf): Hello hobbits!

Skippy: (whispers) this is the Harry Potter section.

Smrf: Oh, yes sorry about that…precious my precious.

Skippy: SNAP OUT OF IT!

Smrf: Precious…

Skippy: Just disclaim already.

Smrf: This is our precious, not Ms J K Rowling's precious.

Skippy: For the love of god. We do not own any of the character, settings, places etc etc, and would not presume to.

Smrf: If we did own it, would we really be publishing it on fanfiction? Let's face facts here…

Despite being created by the greatest Witches and Wizards of the day, the hogwarts express gave a decidedly bumpy ride. It was a particularly violent jolt, that sent the door of the compartment sliding open and Remus Lupin flying through headfirst, after returning from a prefect meeting.

"Remus, my man. Wonderful as it is to see you again, can you get your head out of my lap? Please, this is doing nothing for my reputation."

"Believe me Sirius, I would if I could, unfortunately, my hair is stuck in your zipper. And exactly what reputation would this be? Yours as a serial heterosexual and otherwise womaniser?"

"Yep, and I have a serious reputation to uphold there so if you wouldn't mind…"

It was at that precise moment that Paige Eleanor Mundi walked in. Small, but athletically built, she sported coal black hair that would look nice should it ever make acquaintance with a brush. Her face, with strong cheekbones, straight nose and otherwise angular features, was softened somewhat by large grey eyes. Large eyes that widened at the position in which she found Sirius and Remus.

"Okay, I'm gonna walk out of here, when I return in one minute, you two will have sorted yourselves out and this won't be mentioned again." She turned on her heel, long black braid flying and left the compartment.

Sirius sent a pleading look across the compartment to his friend James Potter who was regarding the scene with glee. James raised his eyebrows.

"Need some help?"

"Would be appreciated."

"Sorry, having too much fun watching."

"Prick." Sirius muttered under his breath as he set about untangling Remus from his crotch.

"And proud of it." Said James, running a hand through already messy black hair.

"News of the century." Stated Paige as she walked through into her compartment. The slim redhead who was looking out the window turned and regarded her with green eyes, raising an eyebrow.

"Do tell."

"I just walked in on Remus Lupin with his head in Sirius's crotch."

"So, Sirius is gay?" They exchanged a doubtful look.

"Maybe bi is more likely…" suggested Maddy Quiller, a quiet, slightly bookish looking blond who never the less, provided great entertainment for everyone. The girls giggled.

"Anyway, James has grown again over the summer, he's now catching up with Sirius," Paige began.

"Don't get me started," said Lily

"You really think we want to hear you start ranting ag-"

"I hate that guy!"

"Too late," muttered Maddy.

"This could take a while, Lily?"

"He's so arrogant!"

"Lily?"

"And not even that good looking, I really don't get what girls see in him, he's just a self obsessed prick, and you know what they say…"

"Lily!"

"Once a prick always a prick…"

" Okay, I was hoping I wouldn't have to resort to this Lily…" warned Paige.

SLAP!

"Owwww!" howled Lily, "What was that for?"

"You were going into rant mode again."

"Oh god, guys I'm sorry, I just can't control myself when it comes to James Potter."

Back down the other end of the train James Ciaran Potter looked up. He was classically good looking, with messy coal black hair, hazel eyes normally behind glasses, though at the moment he was contacts, and a thin pale face. His body was fluid and athletic with the slow, easy muscles of someone who had been born with them, and never had to work to keep in shape.

"My ears are burning, someone's talking about me…wonder if it's Evans…" he got up and strode out into the aisle.

Sirius Black looked up, and brushed his floppy dark hair out of chocolate brown eyes. He looked over at Remus.

"You know, I really thought he was over this."

"One of these days Padfoot old friend, one of these days…"

Hopefully, if you've got to this point you've read the fic so please be lovely wonderful people and REVIEW! Please. It's our first fic so we need lots of encouragement. And if you review we will convert them into MUNCHIES!


	2. Chapter 2

All the Love in the World 

Chapter 2 

Don't know, don't care, own nothing. Don't presume to. This really depresses us.

Lily stormed out of the train and stamped down the platform to the luggage compartment, shoving past first, second and third years to yank her luggage out and drag it along to the carriages. She threw it in the back, climbed in and collapsed in a sulk by the window.

"Only one person in the world can possibly have provoked this reaction in the usually calm and composed Lily Evans." Lily looked up and glared at Maddy.

"If you even mention his name I will personally see to it that you do not sleep at all for the first term, moreover I will humiliate and destroy you. Publicly."

At that moment Paige climbed into the carriage, took one look at Lily's face and the terror on Maddy's and burst out laughing. "What did James say this time Lily?"

Lily let out a cross between a scream and a howl and buried her face in her arms.

"Ooookay." Paige surrendered her arms and took her place, and they spent the rest of the journey in silence, with Maddy and Paige communicating in eyebrow and with other significant looks.

_What did James do?_

_This time? Apart from being born?_

_We've definatly started school._

_Again._

Meanwhile, James climbed into the carriage clutching the side of his face. Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Okay this time I actually don't know what I did."

"You asked her out again didn't you?" said Remus not looking up from his book.

"Why does she keep saying no? You'd think she'd be flattered!" Remus sighed and put down his book.

"Prongs my friend."

"Yes Moony?"

"You are a sweet and loving guy…"

"I know!"

"Who is kind and thoughtful and loving and has his pick of about all the girls in Hogwarts…"

"I know, she's crazy, she's immune to my charm!"

"You are also one of the most conceited, arrogant pricks I know, and unfortunately that is the only side that you seem to be capable to show Lily so is it really any wonder that she DOESN"T LIKE YOU?"

"She just doesn't know me!"

The Marauders all cried out in despair. Sirius tried. "Mate, she doesn't like you. Move on."

"I don't wanna move on."

"Look, I didn't want to have to say this, but you are not going to get any, and I mean _any _if you keep on chasing a girl that doesn't like you. And at our age sex deprivation is just not healthy."

"Alarming but true Sirius," interjected Peter, "Alarming but true."

"At this rate, Peter's going to get more than you, and do you really think that you're reputation can suffer a blow like that? Winning most sexy male in Hogwarts just isn't the same if YOU DON"T EVEN TRY and compete."

Sirius grabbed James by the shoulders and shook him. This combined with the shaking of the carriage turned James a rather delicate shade of green.

"So James," said Peter when they'd pried Sirius off him. "Are you going to try and get a girlfriend this year?"

"Not just a girlfriend my dear Wormtail, THE girlfriend."

Sirius cried out in despair and buried his face in his arms. Remus sighed again.

"Have you actually listened to a word we've said to you?"

"Heard but didn't listen Moony my man, heard but didn't listen."

The Great Hall was packed by the time they'd unloaded the carriages and entered Hogwarts the building. The surprisingly nice weather was mirrored in the bewitched ceiling casting a twilighty glow over the tables.

To her horror, Lily saw that the only space was next to the Marauders. She let out a whimper, which was overheard by Ella Roberts, a tall brunette with a nice if slightly bookish personality and a fellow prefect. She raised her eyebrow in a sympathetic gesture and the two of them made there way over to the boys.

"Hey Remus" said Lily as she pointedly ignored James and Sirius, "What have we missed?"

"You missed the sorting but nothing major, hey Ella."

"Hey Wolf boy how's it going? Am I the only one who hates that Hat's incessant songs about "Unite or Die"-" she stopped when she realised all the Marauders were staring at her. "Okay what did I say?"

"Interesting choice of nickname Ella."

"Ella's my real name Sirius."

"No, Wolf boy, as a name for Remus…?"

"Not really, Remus, Romulus and Remus, raised by wolves, the legendary founders of Rome? Lupin, lupus, Latin for Wolf? Any takers, no, obviously you don't know what I'm talking about, so I'm going to talk to Lily now…" Her voice trailed off.

"This is going to be a long year, I can tell." muttered Remus before returning his attention to where it belonged. The food.

Okay second instalment, see the itty-bitty bluey button? Yes? How about you click it and review? Same Munchies thing as before… obviously we can't reply to reviews but we are very grateful and if you give us an address we'll try and e-mail you, and feel free to e-mail us with thought, comments, points, although you could just review.

Our muse Captain Museli sends his love, and asked you to review on bended hoof.


	3. A Girly Love of Gossip

All The Love In The World A Girly Love Of Gossip 

Disclaimer: Nous ne possédons pas les personnages des livres d'Harry Potter.

For the linguistically challenged: Don't own, don't know, don't care….sniff sob.

Also, our story is now anonymous reviews-friendly. Sorry, we didn't realise it defaulted to not allowing us to get reviews from people who weren't/couldn't sign in.

Although, it does mean you now have no excuse not to **REVIEW**!

Later that evening, Lily, Paige and Maddy sat in their dorm, in their pajamas with their faces coloured by some muggle face packs that Lily had brought with her from home. The first night back at school and away from home had always been a tough time for Maddy and so they traditionally took her mind away from how much she was missing her family with a Girls Night In. Face packs, calorific drinks and boy talk, however boy talk amongst the girls was strictly vetoed of any talk of the Marauders who Lily had firmly classed as "not man, not woman, not wanted."

However the Girls Night In was not complete until the rest of their dorm had arrived.

"Did Elle say when she'd be done prowling the library?" asked Paige with her mouth full of chocolate frog, "She always has some gossip for us, and I like talking about the lives of others, as long as they don't take this as an invitation to talk about mine…"

"Any minute now, how could she manage to get gossip one day into term?"

"She hasn't let us down yet."

"True, true…"

Right one cue Ella walked through the door. Despite being labeled as a bit of a nerd, bookworm etc, she nevertheless possessed a smile that could light up the room, a quality that she said made her sound like a muggle light bulb, but thanks anyway, and that she'd take it as a complement. As she walked through the door she was mugged by Paige, who pinned her against the wall.

"Gossip, now!"

"Paige!" gasp, "You're crushing my windpipe!"

"Oh, sorry…" She released her. "Now gossip!"

"Lucius Malfoy has a new girlfriend…."

"That's not gossip, that's a weekly occurrence."

"It's Narcissa Black."

"Oooooh…. I thought she was going out with Snape?"

"So did Snape."

"Ah, well he wasn't exactly going to keep her was he? Who do you think her family would rather she married?"

"Point, plus they're practically made for each other, cruel, vicious, spoilt, angry and bossy…"

"Sounds like Leah."

"Lily!"

"Sorry, sorry…" Leah was the last member of the dorm. Smaller than Ella but taller than Paige, she was blond, blue eyed, and in Lily's opinion a bimbo, although this was just Lily's general insult for those she didn't like- Leah was, in fact, actually quite clever and particularly gifted at flying the one subject which Lily had ever failed.

"Speaking of Leah, I heard a rumor about her and-"

"It's rude to talk about people behind there back you know Ella." Smirked Leah as she walked through the door. She glanced at Lily, "Hey bitch what's up?"

"None of your business."

"Cool, what's this about you and Remus anyway Ella, apparently you were seen "talking" in the library, so, just what was it you were "talking" about?"

"How unfair it was that we were stuck in the library for oh, two hours while you people were up here eating MY chocolate frogs!"

"Heh heh, yeah, about that…"

"How did you even get in my trunk?"

"Heh, about that too…"

"Listen!" Lily and Leah were, for once, united by a girly love of gossip, "I don't care about the chocolate frogs-"

"I do!"

"We don't care what you think Ella, what's yours is our by Californian Law-"

"We're in Scotland!"

"It's the principle of the thing, any way, you and Remus? I totally didn't see that coming!"

"Who are you kidding Leah? Everybody saw that coming. PETER saw that coming."

"THERE IS NOTHING HAPPENING!"

"I think we need to discuss this over a chocolate fondue."

"Best idea you've had all evening Paige."

After everyone was full of chocolate, they went to sleep, Maddy still wearing her facemask. Leah and Lily stayed up chatting, with the mix of dislike and respect they were famous for.

"…And then my dad walked in." finished Leah.

"Seriously!"

"Urgh, don't even mention Sirius to me."

"So you and Sirius…?"

"No, just don't mention it."

"Ah, he turned you down?"

"No one has _EVER_ turned me down. Yet."

"If it helps I don't think he would."

"So how's things with you and James?"

"Going to sleep now."

"Shall we wake up Maddy and get her to wash her face?"

Lily gave a noncommittal grunt. "It won't do any harm. I don't think"

"Cool, goodnight bitch."

"See ya in the morning."

And there we are! Another chapter, a beautiful chapter, a funny chapter, a chapter of LITERARY GENIUS. So review and give us _your _opinions. Captain Museli sends love.


	4. The Wrong Side of the Bed

All The Love in the World 

The wrong side of the bed

Disclaimer: Okay, this disclaimer counts for ALL THE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS, we do not own any of the characters, places, words and items unique to the Harry Potter series, any views and opinions shown by the characters and changes made to the world created by J. K Rowling are for the purpose of this fic and we have no intention of making any money out of this story. Clear? Okay, on with the story.

James was in a bad mood when he stormed into the Great Hall for breakfast. He'd overslept, none of his so-called "friends" had bothered to wake him up, he hadn't had time to shower, and was wearing yesterday's robes. Overall it was shaping up to be quite a bad day.

By the time he turned up to Herbology his mood had, if possible, disintegrated even more. Having had to rush his breakfast, he now had a horrible stomach ache. After a second of switching on the infamous Potter Charm to prevent anybody noticing, firstly his bad mood and secondly his lateness, he looked around for a seat. Luckily there was one left, unluckily, it was next to Lily Evans. Normally, this would cheer him up, but he really wasn't in the mood, for snide comments and put-downs. He walked to the seat quickly and slid in without a word.

"No Potter, the seat isn't taken, thank you so much for asking me, it's moments like this when I feel you really respect me as a person and not as a piece of ass."

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit Evans."

"That's why that is what we call, in the intellectual circle, irony"

"My, my, what a complex word for a little girl."

"No, patronising is a complex word Potter." Lily replied smugly. To her surprise James groaned and banged his head down of the desk.

"Someone evidently got out of the wrong side of the bed this morning."

In reply James moaned and swatted at her with one hand. He missed. Lily was about to swallow her pride and ask if he was actually feeling okay, when the professor walked in and the class began.

"Good morning class." Said Professor Sprout, "Now, as you will be aware, unless you are completely oblivious to the goings on within this school, you are in the first year of your NEWTS. This therefore means coursework." This statement was greeted with a groan.

Professor Sprout then went on to tell them the rough outline of what was expected of them over the next two years and what they would be studying. Put briefly, it lasted for the majority of class. During that hour, Lily took studious notes and James daydreamed. Finally the bell rang and there was a general rush for bags and the door.

"Before you all go." Professor Sprout was a short, tubby woman, but she had a voice that could be heard through a hurricane. "To get you into the coursework mood, you'll be spending the next fortnight working on a project in pairs. As you are all clearly so pressed for time, you'll just have to pair with the person you were sitting with, incidentally, the seats you sat at today will be your seats for the rest of the term.

James couldn't see clearly through the crowd, but he was pretty sure he saw Lily sit down and start to cry. Truth be told, however much he loved the redhead, he wasn't best pleased either.

The rest of the morning passed in a blur and the next thing Lily knew she was in the Great Hall squashed between her friends and eating lunch.

Now, any rumours that Lily was a quiet person with a shy disposition, were wrong. She was normally, at least when she was around people she knew, loud and talked constantly. Therefore her stony silence was a sure indicator to her friends that something was wrong.

"So spill." Said Paige through a mouthful of food.

"Spill what?" Spat Lily, stabbing her steak and kidney pudding like it was Potter's head.

"What happened to make you in such a bad mood."

"Sprout happened."

"Ahh, the project."

"How do you know about that?" exploded Lily, "You don't even take Herbology!"

"Lil, you sat down in the middle of class and cried. That kind of thing spreads."

"Wasn't crying."

"Sure, you just sprayed water on your face, by the way James wants you two to meet up-"

"Tell that self centred prick I will never go out with him!"

"-in the library to work on the project." Paige finished calmly. "If it makes you feel better he didn't look to thrilled either."

"No that doesn't make me feel bloody better!"

"Why not?"

"Because it just doesn't okay!"

"So, James isn't allowed to go out with you, but he isn't allowed not to fancy you?"

"Does that make me sound self centred?"

"No, it just sounds like someone has a little crush."

Lily let out a cross between the sound someone makes when they're being strangled and a scream, got up, and stormed out.

"6 o'clock in the library." Paige called out after her.

Sorry about the long wait people, and this chapter may be slightly shorter than the others, but at least it's up. The next instalment should be up shortly, Captain Museli sends his love, and please review and give us your opinions (as long as they're nice.)

Luv ya!

Ferrets and Kangaroos

xxxxxxx


	5. A Very Bad Boy

All the Love in the World 

A Very Bad Boy

A/N: Just a quick note to say thank you for all you lovely people who give us wonderful review. And sorry to all of you that hate us and think we should burn in bad-author hell. Hope you like the latest episode.

By the time James had looked at the common room clock, realised he was running late, run out of the portrait hall, got stopped by two teachers, Filch and one snobby prefect, avoided two detentions, and received one for ploughing into a first year, and finally run into the library to be given a stern look by Madame Prince, Lily had already arrived.

She was not best pleased.

"You're late Potter." She said through gritted teeth, not looking up from her book.

"Sorry," muttered James, sliding into his seat and looking at her expectantly. Finally she looked up.

"What?"

"The project."

"Oh yeah." She took out a sheaf of parchment and dumped it on the table, and went back to her book. James looked at it bemused.

"What's that?"

"The project Potter, focus."

_Okay, _thought James, _deep breaths, count to ten, this is Evans, there has to be logic somewhere._

"Lily-"

"We're not on a first name basis quite yet Potter."

"Evans-"

"That's better."

"Can you just listen to me for five minutes. As in put your book down and pay attention."

"I'm sorry what?"

James raised one eyebrow in reply.

A lesser man would have cowered under the glare that Lilt gave him as she closed her book with unnecessary force.

"Okay, Evans, you seem to have finished the project."

"Yes."

"As in _our_ project"

"Well done Potter."

"As in, the project we were supposed to work on _together_."

"Ah, that's what you're getting at. Well, you see…. you were late."

"You didn't fill 10 rolls of parchment in 15 minutes."

"True, the thing is Potter…. I don't really like you that much."

"I hadn't noticed." Sarcasm dripped from James's voice.

"And so, spending all my spare time in the Library with you-"

"You spend all your time in the Library anyway Evans."

"Yes, but not with you."

"Oh, I see. Well, I have a problem with that Evans."

"And that would be?"

"I know sometimes I appear a bit unenthusiastic when it comes to my education, and that I don't care, but the thing is…I do."

"Really!"

"Yes, and if you tell anyone you die."

"Scary Potter."

"So I actually would quite like to help with the project."

"But it's finished."

"I didn't do anything!"

"Exactly! And it's O standard, so what do you care!"

"That I didn't do anything!"

"Potter, why can't you just sit back and accept the marks? I'd have though getting top marks without doing anything would be right up you're street."

The silence that followed was incredibly uncharacteristic of James Potter. When Lily finally forced herself to look up, he looked unusually serious and tense.

"I _never_ cheat Evans." He said coldly and with unusual care, as if he wasn't careful he'd lose control. "Never. I trick, occasionally I go a bit over the top, I annoy and I argue, but I am _never_ untruthful."

"Why?"

"Because you have to have a line somewhere. And, when I can't remember where I left it, or I look back and see I've crossed it, that's when I know I've become a very bad boy."

"Sorry."

"It's okay, now if it really pains you to have to spend time with me, I'll write the first bit, you write the second bit, and in a week we'll swap and check each others-"

"No."

"Evans!"

"No, we'll do it together, much as it does pain me to spend time with you, and it really does, I'm more mature than this. I _have_ to be more mature than this. Because when James Potter is more mature than me, that's when I know I've become a very bad girl."

Lily could have sworn James almost smiled. But only almost.

"Same time tomorrow then?"

"It's a date."

"You wish Potter."

What neither of the pair knew as they hurried off, was that Sirius had overheard the whole exchange. Occasionally, he found a teacher who was immune to his good looks and charm (namely Slughorn, and that actually came as quite a relief) and as a result he had to work. He turned around and looked incredulously at a (now terrified) third year.

"Am I going mad, or did Lily Evans actually just make a commitment to James Potter?"

Okay my lovelies behold our **THREE PAGE DIALOGUE**! WE were quite impressed. Now tell us how impressed you are. Please review, and Captain Museli sends love.

Luv ya

Ferrets and Kangaroos xxx


	6. On How To Silence Gryffindors

All the Love in the World 

On How To Silence Gryffindors. 

A/N: So sorry it took such an eternity to update. We actually wrote this before Christmas but due to, ahem, technical difficulties (i.e. the sodding computer kept refusing to read any disk that this was on) we were unable to load it until now.

Thanks for all the b-e-a-utiful reviews. (Disclaimer: we do not own Bruce Almighty), keep them coming and we will love you, and so will Captain Museli.

The Gryffindor common room was the normal noisy pit where chaos and discord reigned. There were few things that could shock a Gryffindor into complete silence, one was Snape streaking, one was Professor McGonagall turning up at one in the morning in her tartan pyjamas (it had taken a drunk Sirius several minutes to calm down after the hysterics), the last one was Lily Evans and James Potter coming through the portrait hall engaged in polite, nay _friendly_ conversation.

Oblivious to the shocked, no scared, no awestruck faces of her housemates she smiled her goodbyes and went to sit with her friends. It was Paige's open mouth that alerted her to the silence.

"What are you all looking at? Shove off, go, get a life! Go! I said go! Yes that includes you, wait, do I even know you?" Maddi broke the silence dismissing the swarms of gob-smacked first years and Sirius.

The normal hubbub resumed in the Common Room, but Lily had a strange sensation that they were talking about the same thing.

"Did I miss something? Why are they all talking bout me?"

"Did you miss something! Did we miss something more like, when did you become friends with Potter?"

"I am not friends with James!"

"You just called him James!"

"I did not!"

Sirius came up behind them and plonked himself down next to Leah, Lily was glad to see that Leah shifted away looking mildly uncomfortable.

"You did you know," He said.

"Did what?" replied Lily hotly.

"Call him James."

"Argh!" Lily let out a primeval noise and stormed out.

"What happened there?" Sirius looked confused, but this wasn't exactly uncommon.

"Don't know, don't really care to be honest, not our business." Remus put his book down and began to pack away.

"You don't have to share a dorm with her." Said Leah glumly, "She rants about him in her sleep."

"Well I'm going to go, coming Elle?" said Remus standing up.

"What? Why? Where?" Ella said looking slightly panicked.

"Prefect duties."

"Oh man, now? It was just getting good!"

"Well, I'm off. You catch up.'

"I hate you, is anything rally dangerous going to happen tonight?"

"Well, probably no-"

"See, nothing's going to happen other than a couple of third years getting smashed! Whereas something interesting is going to happen here! As soon as Lily gets back."

"Up. Come. Now."

"Aww. Hate you."

"She loves you really Remus." Paige said cheekily.

Ella turned looking thunderous to see Paige looking a tiny bit too smug. Luckily by this time Remus had left the common room. Ella stood up and gave Paige a look that could only be described as murderous.

"OK, I was joking, but I can tell from that look that I hit a nerve! Something you'd like to share? We're all girls here…except Sirius…who is still here, what are you doing here?" Paige shot him a confused look, but his face looked blank enough for them to know that he wasn't paying any attention.

"This gets any further," growled Ella through clenched teeth, "And I will maul you all worse than any werewolf ever could."

Sirius's head sprang up, "Werewolf? Where?"

"Oh, lets just go to the dorm, see you in a couple of hours Ella, have fun!"

"I really hate you sometimes Paige."

"But you don't hate Remus."

Lily stormed down the corridor, no longer really sure where she was. She was so angry with everyone, and she wasn't quite sure why. She felt incredibly trapped, she was mean to James, and her friends teased her, she was civil to Ja- no Potter, and they teased her! What was she supposed to do?

Biting back tears she hurried on, glaring at the ground, trying to keep her mind clear of Potter and her friends.

In the end she settled on reciting the Runes alphabet to distract her. She was so lost in her translation that she barely had time to register the figure in front of her before she crashed into it. It was the last straw, and for the second time that day, she broke down and cried.

James had left the common room when he'd seen Lily storm out, aware that it was almost definitely his fault in some way.

Unfortunately, he realised he didn't have a clue where she would be, and had left the Marauders Map up in the dorm.

He'd been wandering down the charms corridor when someone crashed into him and proceeded to sob all over the front of his robes.

He couldn't see the face, but the hair was unmistakeably Lily's. He patted her gingerly on the back; he decided to wait for her to calm down before telling her who she was crying on.

"Umm… are you alright?" he asked cautiously.

"Do I look alright? She sniffed without looking up. "I Just had a fight with my friends because I called Potter James, and I don't know-"

Shock cut through him, numbing his better judgement. "You called me James?"

Lily seemed to stiffen, and slowly raised her tear-streaked face to look into those hazel eyes.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Umm, sorry?" he tried, not wanting to offend or upset her even more.

"Potter?"

"Yes?"

"Just hug me."

Silently he obliged.

A/N, aww, so fluffy, we like fluff. OK, we are trying to get another four reviews on this chapter to bump us up to thirty. As an incentive, the 30th reviewer will get a special e-mail and a chapter dedicated to them. So get reviewing people. Also Captain Museli will give his respect to that lucky reviewer.

Luv ya if you liked the story whether you reviewed or not.

Ferrets and Kangaroos

xxx


End file.
